


Dưới tán dù, nơi ấy gọi là nhà

by Aki_Sei



Category: MeseMoa. (Band)
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Sei/pseuds/Aki_Sei
Summary: “Sometimes the heart, it takes the long way home.” - Long Way Home, by Ryan Innes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Dưới tán dù, nơi ấy gọi là nhà

**Author's Note:**

> Đã rất cố gắng để không OOC, nhưng mà chịu thôi, vẫn hơi lạc quẻ một tẹo :)))))) à với lại sử dụng ngôn ngữ hơi lộn xộn một tí gồ mên nế :))))))
> 
> Hãy đọc thật vui nhé, và thoải mái để lại nhận xét nhe :>

\-------------------

Đôi khi niềm vui chỉ đơn giản là từ những điều nhỏ nhất, ví như tìm được một tờ tiền còn sót lại trong túi áo sau khi mang đi giặt, như tiến vào quốc lộ với một chiếc xe đầy xăng, hay như là một ca khúc quen thuộc vang lên tại một góc đường mình đi qua trên con đường về nhà mỗi ngày.

Và đôi khi, một tấm thẻ cỏn con rơi khỏi túi quần sẽ khiến mọi niềm vui biến mất nhanh như bọt nước mưa dưới đế giày.

\-------------------

_Niềm vui thì không thể chia to nhỏ được, bất cứ thứ gì khiến ta từ nhoẻn miệng cười đến bật cười giòn giã, đều là những mẩu khiến ta vui khi đột nhiên nhớ lại. Còn nỗi buồn thì không như vậy, có những nỗi buồn chỉ cần một chút của ngọt là có thể đánh bay, nhưng cũng có những nỗi buồn tọng đường đến ê cả răng mà nó vẫn âm ỉ mãi chẳng chịu bay lên trời._

“Tomitake à chú mày lại viết cái loằng ngoằng gì lên twitter vậy?” Nibansenji ngước mắt lên khỏi cái điện thoại chỉ để sau đó cười khẩy vào mặt thằng em vì cái mặt dài như cái bơm của nó.

“Em làm rơi thẻ sinh viên rồi…” Tomitake méo mỏ lầm bầm với ông anh kết nghĩa của nó.

\-------------------

Kể ngắn gọn cái sự quen nhau của hai anh em, Tomitake sẽ nói ngắn gọn là _chuyện cây dù dở hơi của tui_ , và Nibansenji sẽ không buồn nói gì hơn ngoài ba chữ _nhóc xúi quẩy_. Tại sao lại vậy? Muốn biết thì chúng ta phải trở về một câu chuyện nho nhỏ diễn ra không lâu trước đây.

Số là vào một ngày nào đó trong mấy ngày mà Tomitake phải lết xác lên trường đi thi (hay còn gọi là chuỗi bảy-ngày-kinh hoàng), thì từ lúc mở mắt dậy nó đã có dự cảm không lành rồi. Cái máy in ở nhà thì lên cơn bất trị (nó cũng chả hiểu sao hôm đấy nó lại cảm thấy nó nên in ở nhà, chắc là linh cảm) và tiệm in trước cổng trường thì xếp hàng dài còn hơn mua bánh mỳ yakisoba số lượng có hạn ở căn tin. Nó đứng trong hàng chờ đến lượt mà sốt ruột nhìn cây kim phút nhích từng chút gần hơn đến số mười hai điểm ba giờ, chính là cái lúc nó đã phải yên vị nhận giấy làm bài.

_Reng_

Tiếng chuông điện thoại của nó (ừ thì nó đang căng thẳng lắm nên là) rú lên, làm nó giật nảy mình.

“Nhóc đâu rồi, giám thị vào phòng rồi đấy”

Bên kia đầu giây vang lên tiếng thì thào của Nokkuso, ông anh trên nó một khoá, nhưng lại học cùng nó tận 3 môn trong học kỳ này (theo như ổng nói thì là kỳ trước đăng ký môn bất thành, tội nghiệp ổng).

“Em đang chờ in tài liệu ngoài tiệm in trước cổng, đông quá anh ơi-“ Nó rên khóc không thành tiếng qua điện thoại.

“Mau lên đi nhé, quá mười lăm phút là lên đĩa đấy” Nokkuso chỉ biết đỡ trán hộ thằng em ngố tàu, trễ thi đến nơi mà còn tinh thần diễn trò mít ướt.

Sau một hồi xếp hàng rồi chờ đợi mà nó thề rằng chưa có cái năm phút nào trong đời nó lâu như vậy, thì nó chui được vô chỗ máy tính để mở file in, thì có một ai đó đột nhiên vỗ vai nó

“Nhóc hồng cần in tài liệu này à? Thôi lấy của anh cho nhanh này, mới thi xong môn này ban sáng thôi.”

Nó nhìn lướt qua xấp giấy, mừng quýnh lên khi thấy mớ tài liệu, tuy là hơi cũ, nhưng có ngay cái nó cần. Nó gật đầu như mổ thóc cảm ơn người lạ mặt kia, rồi té lẹ lên phòng thi. Nó muộn gần mười phút rồi.

.

Lúc làm bài thi xong nó mới như hoàn hồn, nhờ ông anh Nokkuso cứ luôn miệng hỏi thăm nó làm bài như nào mà suốt buổi thi cứ cau mày dí sát mặt vào tờ giấy.

“Chữ ghi chép xấu quá em đọc không ra anh ơi.”

“Gì, mày không đọc được chữ mày hả em?”

“Không phải mà, chữ người ta, tài liệu này người ta cho em.”

“Ủa rồi mày lấy tài liệu của người ta mà không buồn xem trước hay gì?”

“Mới lấy ban nãy, thời gian đâu mà xem kỹ hả anh.”

Tomitake lật giở mấy trang tài liệu, chỉ cho ông anh quý hoá của nó coi mấy cái chữ viết tay xấu thậm xấu tệ mà nó phải ngồi chiết tự từng nét một, hên là còn nhìn ra ngôn ngữ loài người. Vừa chỉ vừa kể lể, nó thuật lại nguyên diễn biến in ấn của nó một cách chi tiết nhất có thể (và hơi, ừ chỉ hơi thôi, làm màu).

Nokkuso chép miệng, thò tay qua xoa đầu nhóc em. “Biết vậy thì mấy môn sau cẩn thận, in trước một ngày đi-” xong cau mày dí sát mặt lại gần tờ giấy trên tay Tomitake “-mà công nhận em trúng số quá ha, người này ghi chép cũng có mấy cái hay ho, chỉ phải mỗi tội chữ xấu quá.”

“Anh biết đỉnh cao của sự xấu là gì không? Là ổng có ghi tên mà em đọc không ra nè-” Tomitake chỉ vào một cục mực đen thùi dưới góc mặt giấy cuối cùng của xấp tài liệu “-cái gì mà Ni Ni đó, bó tay.”

Bốn con mắt, thêm cái kính cận, cùng vài ‘giờ’ giải mã mới thấy được cái cục bí hiểm đó là gì. Nó là hai chữ Nikaidou và Nibansenji viết xà lọn vào nhau, có lẽ là để tìm ra một phiên bản chữ ký ultimate, hoặc là ông này vừa ngủ vừa viết nên chồng chéo lên nhau.

“Ê mà cái tên này anh có thấy quen quen không?” Tomitake vừa gãi đầu gãi tai vừa nhăn mặt nhíu mày.

“Anh thấy cái tên đó cũng quen đó, nhưng nhìn biểu cảm chú mày còn quen hơn, y chang mấy con khỉ anh thấy trên ti vi.”

“CÁI ANH NÀY, chọc miết.”

_Không biết là có ai nói chú em trẻ trâu lắm chưa chứ anh mày tử tế lắm mới không nói đấy nhé._

Nokkuso nhìn thằng nhỏ lại phụng phịu thì lên tiếng đổi chủ đề “Còn về cái tên đó, anh biết thanh niên đó nè, nó học chung với anh môn tự chọn hồi năm nhất.” Nokkuso vừa hồi tưởng vừa nói “Nó cũng nổi lắm đó, nhìn lạnh lạnh các kiểu, hình như biết rock biết trống gì đó.”

“Em phải đi kiếm ảnh mới được, xấp đề cương của ảnh cứu vớt môn này của em mà. Phải hậu tạ.”

“Tuỳ nhóc đó” Nokkuso vừa nói vừa vươn vai “anh về trước đây, còn phải đi đón bồ nữa, dính ở đây với nhóc lâu quá rồi.”

“Không hiểu nổi cái loài có bồ… Á á á đau em!”

“Chưa làm gì đã la.”

“Hì hì la trước cho chắc.”

Nokkuso vừa dứ dứ tay vừa sải bước dọc hành lang. Nó vẫy tay chào tạm biệt anh, đợi anh đi khuất khỏi tầm mắt thì nó nhanh nhảu lôi điện thoại ra, gõ gõ mấy chữ gửi cho mấy đứa cùng nhóm hỏi xem có ai biết ông anh Nibansenji này không thì nhỏ Yumii năm dưới la hét rần rần cái group chat

_Mê trai dễ sợ_

Nghĩ vậy thôi chứ không nhắn đâu, chưa muốn bị ghim

_Sent_

Chết chưa bấm lộn rồ-

_Seen_

Xong, tàn đời trai

Gõ lóc bóc để mute cái group chat trong vòng mấy tiếng ồn ào sắp tới, Tomitake quyết định lên group sinh viên kiếm anh cho lành. Mà kể cũng ngại, lên đó đông người lắm, giờ làm sao ta?

Đang phân vân suy nghĩ một cái vấn đề rất ruồi bu, nó không nhận ra ngoài trời mây đen mịt mù, và mưa đã bắt đầu trút xuống như thác.

“Haha ông Nokkuso với bồ ổng chắc mắc mưa ướt nhem rồi.”

_Cười trên hạnh phúc của người khác dễ ăn quả báo lắm đó_

_Mà kệ, cười đã_

Vừa bung cây dù chuẩn bị lội nước ra ngoài bến shinkansen, Tomitake cay đắng phát hiện ra cây dù của nó bị gãy mất một càng.

_Quả báo lẹ vl huhu_

_…_

_Mà nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, gãy có một càng thì cũng có sao đâu, thôi, bươn luôn!_

Và ông trời đã chứng minh, phúc bất trùng lai hoạ vô đơn chí, cây dù của nó giờ đã quá yếu để đi mưa, và bị gió thốc ngược lên như cái ly đế cao. Quyết định quẳng luôn cây dù rồi trực chỉ konbini để mua một cây dù mới, nó lao đầu vào màn mưa.

Chưa bao giờ nó hận sự vụ diện tích to lớn của trường nó như ngày hôm nay, vì nó thì đã ướt mem rồi nhưng đường đi thì vẫn còn rất xa. Mắm răng mắm lợi ôm siết cái balo vào người, nó sải từng bước dài vượt qua mấy vũng nước mưa.

Cho đến khi nó nhận ra mưa không còn dội ào ào vào người nó nữa.

Một tán dù đen đang che trên đầu nó, và người bên cạnh nó, giờ nó mới thấy là cũng mặc nguyên bộ đồ đen thui.

“Đi chung dù đi, nhóc hồng đi đâu đấy anh che cho.”

Tomitake thề rằng nó có thể thấy được một nụ cười trên gương mặt đó, dù cho khẩu trang che mất một nửa, và tóc mái đã che nốt nửa còn lại rồi.

\-------------------

“Rồi mày tính sao với cái thẻ đây? Thứ bảy thi nữa mà, phải không?”

“Đóng tiền đi làm lại chứ sao giờ huhu” Nó mếu máo bu qua đu đeo lấy cái chân khẳng khiu của ông anh, dù cho ổng đang cật lực giãy cho nó rớt ra, còn giựt bông tai nó nữa, đau thấy mồ.

“Lo mà tếch đi làm thẻ đi, buông anh mày ra. Nặng quá.”

\-------------------

Sau khi tai qua nạn khỏi thi xong một mùa thi ‘mưa gió’, Tomitake sảng khoái tự thưởng cho bản thân một bữa nhậu đến kèm nhèm cùng Nokkuso và bồ ổng, và bạn của bồ ổng, và em của bạn của bồ ổng (nó vẫn còn nhớ được cái đống này đó nó chưa xỉn đâu nhé).

Bốn thanh niên trạc tầm tuổi nhau, trừ nhóc Aoi được đi chơi nhờ có anh trai bảo kê, mau chóng thân thiết đến lạ, chắc là cũng nhờ rượu vào lời ra. Lúc nó lỡ nhắc tới là còn ông anh Nibansenji đang ở nhà trọ cày game rủ mãi không chịu ra đường, nó mới biết là Forgeru, bồ của ông anh Nokkuso, có quen ông thánh game kia.

“Hồi đó biết nhau cũng tình cờ, nhờ ba vụ thi thố nhảy nhót hồi năm nhất. Hai đứa bốc thăm bắt cặp, kêu ông kia làm danh sách nộp, sẵn kêu ổng phang bừa cái tên nhóm. Ai mà ngờ được ổng thiếu muối tới mức phang bừa phứa luôn cái tên Midorigumi chỉ vì hôm đấy tôi mang một đôi giày xanh lá còn ổng mang đôi giày có đường sọc xanh ngọc bích.”

_À thì ra là ổng còn biết nhảy nữa_

Thanh niên Shirofuku, bạn của Forgeru, đập bàn cười ngất “Hồi đấy tôi làm bên ban tổ chức, lo vụ danh sách các thứ. Biết thằng bạn của mình đi thi nên chiếu cố nhìn xem như nào, xong nhìn thấy cái tên nhóm mà há hốc mồm vì sự nhạt nhẽo.”

Đấy, chỉ có thế thôi đấy, mà bốn thanh niên cười như được mùa, chỉ tội mỗi nhóc Aoi ngồi gắp thịt ăn mà chả biết nên làm gì với mấy ông nhậu này.

.

Đến cái hồi về, thực sự là một thảm hoạ. Tống hết tất cả lên xe của ông anh Nokkuso cũng được, nhưng ai cũng có hơi men hết rồi, người duy nhất hoàn toàn tỉnh táo lại là một cậu nhóc, không thể nào lái xe được. Lắc lư một hồi, Tomitake mới tỉnh ra được chút đỉnh để mà lắc cái não lên suy nghĩ.

Đáng nhẽ ra chỉ cần nhắn cho Nibansenji một cái tin nhờ anh gọi xe ra để lái đám sâu rượu này về, thì cậu lại nhá muốn nổ máy điện thoại của ông anh đang dở cuộc stream game kia.

\-------------------

Trách sao anh không muốn quăng thẳng thằng nhóc này xuống sông cho nó tỉnh rượu ra, hay nhồi nó quách vào cốp xe cho đỡ rách việc, vì băng sau đã là hai thanh niên (người lạ) có tí cồn trong người đang đè thằng nhóc nhỏ ra véo nựng, và thanh niên còn lại (người quen) đang ngồi hiền queo như cục bột. Anh thực sự rất muốn giải cứu cho thằng nhóc đó, nhưng để ba con men ở gần nhau thì dễ hại.

Anh ngoặt tay lái, chở cả đám về chỗ thằng nhóc Tomitake, vì anh không thể để đám người này phá hỏng mấy ‘cục cưng’ của anh được.

\-------------------

Tomitake tỉnh dậy, thấy trên đầu là trần phòng khách nhà mình, dưới lưng là sô pha nhà mình, thì biết là mình đã về đến nhà, còn bằng cách nào thì không biết. Nhìn qua thì thấy anh em nhà kia đang cắp nhau ngủ ở đầu còn lại của sô pha (dù cho mặt thằng nhỏ vô cùng cam chịu), và cặp đôi kia đang gác chân lên bụng nhau mà ngủ la liệt trên thảm phòng khách.

Và không một ai nữa cả.

À khoan nào, trên bàn có một tờ giấy nhắn.

“Trả tiền gửi xe qua đêm cho anh mày.”

\-------------------

Năm lần bảy lượt Tomitake rủ Nibansenji đi nhậu chung, nhưng câu trả lời luôn là một chữ không phũ phàng, đôi khi còn chả có phản hồi cơ, nhưng nó vẫn kiên trì rủ anh đi nhậu cùng. Cho đến một ngày, anh đồng ý. Là ngày mà anh tốt nghiệp.

\-------------------

“Anh mày sau khi tốt nghiệp sẽ đổi chỗ thuê nhà để thuận tiện đi làm, đã có công ty nhận anh rồi.”

“Sau này tốt nghiệp em sẽ xin làm chung công ty với anh, tới đó senpai à, nhớ để mắt cất nhắc em đó.”

“Chứ không phải chú mày tính làm idol à?”

“… Em chưa biết nữa.”

“Sân khấu duet của chú mày với thần tượng Kimagure Prince hay lắm, anh xem rồi.”

“… Cảm ơn anh.”

\-------------------

Ngày anh chuyển nhà, nó cùng với nguyên một đám bạn bè anh em của mình lũ lượt kéo qua giúp anh chuyển nhà. _Để đỡ tốn tiền dịch vụ á_ , nó nói với anh như vậy.

.

Một đám chục người ngồi vòng tròn trong căn hộ nhỏ giờ đã đủ đầy đồ đạc, cùng nhau ăn một bữa cơm coi như là tiệc tân gia vui vẻ. Nó với Kimagure mau mắn giựt sô hát mừng tân gia và nhạc sống trong bữa ‘tiệc’, trong khi Nokkuso, Forgeru, Shirofuku với nhóc Aoi chịu trách nhiệm hát bè kiêm nhảy minh hoạ, hai anh quản ký của tụi nó là Nozaki với Nichan lâu lâu cũng góp giọng góp sức cho vui, còn anh thì đang ôm đầu, chắc đang nghĩ tới cái viễn cảnh lát nữa phải dọn bãi chiến trường này như nào, thì kính coong, tiếng chuông cửa vang lên khiến mấy cái loa phát thanh phải im bặt.

“Chuyển nhà mà không nói anh em một tiếng để biết mà góp vui ha.”

Người đứng ngoài cửa là Zeararu., một đàn anh rất nổi tiếng từ khi cả đám còn học đại học, đồng thời là chủ tịch công ty giải trí đang quản lý nó với partner của nó đây. Nó biết Zeararu. với anh là bạn cũ, nhưng nhìn hai người ôm vai bá cổ nhau thì nó không ngờ hai người thân nhau dữ vậy hehe, giờ nó đã biết cách ‘lung lạc’ sachou của nó rồi.

.

Trời sụp tối thì trong này cuộc vui cũng dần lắng lại. Cả đám ngồi quây quanh cái bàn vuông nhỏ xíu, uống một ít nhưng lại nói rất nhiều. Về công việc, về hiện tại, và về tương lai.

“Tốt nghiệp cấp ba xong, em nửa muốn học đại học y, nửa muốn làm idol giống như hai anh.” Nhóc Aoi tì cằm lên lốc sữa chua, tự dưng buông một câu xanh rờn như vậy, làm anh trai nó giật cả mình. Nhưng mà chỉ giật mình vậy thôi, “Anh thấy em có nhiều tiềm năng mà, em chọn gì cũng được, anh sẽ ủng hộ em.” Shirofuku nói.

“Mọi người sẽ ủng hộ em.” Zeararu. nói, giọng chắc nịch.

“Đúng rồi nè mình có nguyên một vị giám đốc ở đây mà, em lo gì chứ.” Mọi người được nước mà nhao nhao cả lên.

\-------------------

Nhờ vào ngoại hình sáng sân khấu cùng giọng hát ổn định, cộng thêm phần tính cách hài hước, bộ đôi từng bước từng bước được công chúng biết đến nhiều hơn. Lịch ra sản phẩm mới dày đặc hơn, đồng nghĩa với việc lịch hoạt động càng lúc càng ken chặt với nhau hơn.

Đã bao lâu rồi nó đã không tạt qua căn hộ của anh sau giờ làm, rồi hai anh em cùng nhau đánh chén một bữa oden ngon lành.

Cậu mệt mỏi, và anh cũng vậy. Công việc ngày một nhiều hơn, đòi hỏi anh phải tăng ca liên tục, và hầu như ngày nào cũng hơn mười giờ đêm mới về đến nhà.

Đã có nhiều hơn những khoảng lặng chen chân vào giữa những tin nhắn bắng nhắng cậu hay gửi cho anh, đã có nhiều hơn những giây phút cậu thừ người nhìn ra cửa sổ xe khi anh quản lý Nozaki chở cậu về căn hộ. Anh đã từng hỏi nó cứ bần thần như thế có sao không, _có chuyện gì xảy ra giữa hai người à?_

 _Anh biết làm gì?_ À không, không phải như thế, phải là _Em cũng không biết._

\-------------------

Anh vốn đã là một con người khá kiệm lời, không hiểu tại sao anh lại để yên cho cậu, một thằng nhóc xởi lởi hay nói hay cười, cứ vậy mà dính lấy anh nhỉ. Khoan đã nào, căn bản là anh có đuổi thì thằng nhóc đó cũng có chịu đi đâu.

Vậy mà giờ, khi anh đã không còn đủ sức đuổi cậu đi nữa thì cậu lại dần im lặng. Anh im lặng, cậu im lặng. Còn gì nữa đâu, mà vốn cũng có là gì đâu.

\-------------------

Sự nghiệp của nó hình như đang dần chững lại, không tiến không lùi, không thoái trào cũng không nổi bật. Dù cho Kimagure lúc nào cũng cố gắng và cố gắng rất nhiều, còn động viên nó nữa, nhưng nó cảm thấy nó là một gánh nặng. Đã có những khi chân nó đứng trên sân khấu nhưng trong tim nó thì gào thét muốn được chạy đi, chạy về nhà, để ăn một bữa thật ngon, ngủ một giấc thật say. Nhưng nhà là đâu, chỉ chắc chắn không phải là căn hộ lạnh lẽo nó lui về mỗi ngày chỉ để ngủ.

Vậy nó phải về đâu?

Nó quyết định ngưng hoạt động nhóm, đề bạt với sachou đưa Nichan lên sân khấu cùng với Kimagure. _Nichan có một quãng giọng rất tuyệt_ , nó nói vậy, cúi chào và rời đi trước khi Zeararu. kịp nói với nó một câu nào (dù chăng sau đó anh đã gửi cho nó một bức thư rất dài, về hoạt động của bộ đôi, về quyết định của Nichan và Kimagure, và về nó). Một lá đơn với chữ ký phê duyệt cho nó có một kỳ nghỉ dài được gửi đến căn hộ của nó đôi ba ngày sau đó.

Nó xách va li, và đi.

\-------------------

Thái Lan, Đài Loan, Hàn Quốc, Trung Quốc

Thậm chí xa hơn là Pháp, hay Đức, hay Ý

Mỗi nơi đều đem lại cho nó nhiều trải nghiệm mới lạ, cùng nhiều thật nhiều những gương mặt trước lạ sau quen. Họ biết nó nhờ vào ánh đèn sân khấu, và họ vẫn yêu quý nó dù cho nó không còn đứng dưới ánh đèn sân khấu nữa. Họ đem lại cho nó những bữa ăn ngon cùng những giấc ngủ say.

Nó nghĩ là nó đã ổn, một cách tạm bợ.

\-------------------

Anh đọc được thông tin của cậu qua tin nhắn, không phải từ cậu, mà là từ Zeararu. và Nozaki. Anh đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều, về việc thằng nhóc này lại bị gì nữa đấy, sao lại làm nhiều người phải xử lý việc của mình như vậy.

Anh nghĩ nhiều thật nhiều, nhưng vẫn không thể hiểu tại sao cậu lại quyết định bỏ đi như vậy.

Anh nghĩ là anh không nên liên lạc với cậu ngay lúc này, vì anh đột nhiên cảm thấy mình cũng đang sống một cách tạm bợ.

\-------------------

**Đôi khi con tim phải đi đường vòng thật xa, để trở về nhà**

Một câu hát nhẹ nhàng văng vẳng từ một quán ăn ven đường khiến nó đột nhiên thoát khỏi tình trạng ngây ngất sau khi xuống máy bay. Nó vừa trở về Nhật, kết thúc chuyến hành trình của mình.

Nó trở về mà chẳng báo trước với ai cả. Tay kéo một chiếc va li, khẩu trang che kín nửa mặt, tóc mái che nốt nửa còn lại, nó máy móc ngoắc một chiếc taxi, máy móc đọc cho tài xế địa chỉ căn hộ của nó.

Nó đứng trên bậc tam cấp lối vào lớn của chung cư, vì bảo vệ không cho nó vào trong nữa. Nó đã làm mất tấm thẻ căn hộ từ bao giờ mà nó không hề hay biết. Nó có thể nói bảo vệ cho Nozaki và anh sẽ chạy đến ngay lập tức và bảo lãnh cho nó, dù chăng giờ đã là nửa đêm rạng sáng, nhưng nó không làm thế.

Nó tự cho bản thân nó cái quyền được ngông cuồng thêm một chốc nữa.

Lại bắt một chuyến taxi khác, nó đến nhà anh.

Khi nó vừa bước đến trước căn hộ của anh, trời mưa như trút nước. Nước mưa quật tới tấp vào trong hành lang dài hẹp, không chừa cho nó một chỗ kín thân.

_Đành chịu vậy_

Nó đưa tay bấm chuông cửa nhà anh, một lần, rồi thêm một lần nữa, nó cứ bấm mãi như một thằng nhóc quậy phá chuông cửa nhà hàng xóm vậy.

Cho đến khi nó nhận ra, mưa không còn dội ào ào vào người nó nữa.

Một tán dù đen đang che cho nó.

“Bữa sau nhớ mang dù đi, nhóc hồng.”

Tomitake tin rằng anh có thể thấy được nụ cười trên gương mặt nó, dù cho khẩu trang che mất một nửa, và tóc mái đã che nốt nửa còn lại rồi.

“Mừng nhóc về nhà.”

\-------------------

**Author's Note:**

> #waiting_for_you to #remember_me in a #rainy_day  
> #04/08/2020 và #05/08/2020
> 
> Link cover truyện: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cC8HRcgX_9Yi3Bp8--0kBP98xKZVQY-t/view?usp=sharing


End file.
